Lone Wolf
by LoveGurl5231
Summary: I had to get away.I ran till my legs burned like fire and my lungs were to explode.It doesn't matter where my feet take me,beacuse I was now a lone wolf. PAULxOC!


**Hello all you wonderful people who inhabit this world. This is a new story I thought of. It's very rough and hopefully it will go straight from my imaginbation to my computer.**

Hope's point of view:

I had to get away. So I just took off running. I ran till my legs burned and my lungs were going to burst. Nolan's words were still ringing in my brain. The sentence that made me have faith. '_Hope you need to get out of here. It's not safe. You need to pack a bagand run. I will deal with him. When I'm done I'll track your scent to find you. We can start over. But as for now you need to hurry and run.' _Nolan was always quite the optimist. He had said for two years that we would run away and have a semi-normal life. A life that doesn't require merciless beatings everyday.I guess your wondering what he meant by 'track your scent', huh? Well me and Nolan are werewolves. Crazy to believe but it's true. My name is Hope Coleman. I'm a sophomore in high school and is 16 years old. My older brother Nolan is 18 and a senior.

Nolan had planned ever since my mom left that we would run away together. Run away to somewhere safe and warm. Away from the coldness and danger of my own so called 'home'. Away from all the sadness and hurt, to somewhere that we didn't get beat everyday.

You see, my mother, Denise had left us. My father James, Nolan, and I. She just up and left. One night she's tucking me in saying I'll always be her little girl and that she loves me, and then the next morning she's gone. That was 9 years ago. I want to know why she left. Was it because of me? Was I so bad that she had to leave? Was I not good enough? For the longest time I used to think it was the last option. And to know that you weren't good enough...hurts...bad. You probably want to know why we were going to run away too, huh? Well after my mom had left, my dad had turned to whiskey to fill the void. Jack Daniels to be specific. With his drunken state, came the beatings. Nolan being older always tried to protect me. But because I'm a girl, I got the worse half of the beatings. My dad would hit, punch, kick, scream,and pull my hair. But lately I haven't been getting beat as much. But they have been worse. Worse in the most possible way to imagine. Instead of getting hit, I would get touched. He would grab my ass and grope my breasts. He even tried to kiss me once. I never fight back because I would just get slapped in the face and kicked in the ribs. The last beating I had was two days ago. But it's fresh in my mind, eating me alive.

*Flashback*

**It was a thursday and I was alone at the house. I was rarely ever alone. Almost always Nolan was with me. But today he had to work double shifts. My dad came stumbiling into the house at 6:30 p.m. I internally cringed as I was hit with the smell of sweat and whiskey. Not my favorite scent, and being a wolf intensifies it. I was sitting in the corner hopeing and praying I wouldn't get touched or hit that night.**

**"Hey Slut! Come over here I need some relief!" I know what that means. I'm gonna get touched. I figured the beatings would be way worse than if I went and saw him. I silently stood up and walked into the living room. I saw him. The poor excuse of a man that I call my 'father' sitting there on the couch with his pants already un buttoned. Trust me, Father is no name he deserved. Oh where is Nolan? I was instantly hit with the smell of whiskey. My 'dad got up and grabbed me. He tried kissing me, but something was different. I fought back. I squirmed and kicked and hit but he would only hit back. He kept trying to unbuttion my shirt and pants and shirt. I pushed him of and ran into the kitchen with tears streaming down my face.**

**That only made my dad pissed. He chased me into the kitchen yelling profanities at me that if I didn't let him touch me or if I didn't give him a blow job that I would get seriously hurt. I got scared and grabbed the closet thing to me. My Calculous book. I gripped it hard and swung it at my dad. He dodged it and grabbed my hair. He probably ripped alot out. I yelped in pain. I punched him in the face. He threw me on the ground and kept beating me. When he was done said something like 'this isn't over slut' and stalked out of the kitchen. 2 minutes later I heard loud snorring. I was safe...for now. I then heard the screen door close. Nolan was home. He walked in the kitchen and a horrified look came across his features. He told me to get cleaned up, pack a bag, and head north. I listened to him. Before I left I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He told me he would call my phone after one day. Little did I know that would be the last conversation we would ever have with him.**

*End Flashback*

It has been two days since I left. Nolan has yet to call me. He promised me. He never broke his promises to me. That only ruled out one thing. Nolan was dead, gone, deceased. My older brother, my rock, my best friend was gone. He was gone because of the man we call our 'father'. But I was going to do what Nolan wanted me to do, run. Which is what I'm some rest I phased into my wolf form, grabbed my bag in my mouth, and took off. I had to run. For Nolan. I had to be safe for Nolan's sake. So I just kept heading north. I didn't know where I was going or what I was doing, but I didn't care. I had to get away. It doesn't matter where my feet take me because I was now a lone wolf.

**How was this as a start? Was it good? Review and let me know if I should continue.**


End file.
